Cat Valentine
Catarina "Cat" Valentine3 is one of the main characters on''Victorious''. She is known as a ditzy, bubbly, and cheerful person who rarely gets angry. She is portrayed by Ariana Grande. Season One Season One Pilot In Pilot, Cat is first seen when she meets Tori. Then she appears in the lesson of improv in Sikowitz's class. At last, she goes for Tori and André when they get out of the class. This is the first and only episode she has her hair in its natural curls. The Bird Scene In The Bird Scene, she is first seen in Sikowitz's class and then when Tori gives her several Red Hot Candies and handcuffs her to a railing, telling Cat that she will not give her water unless she tells her the secret to The Bird Scene. Stage Fighting In Stage Fighting, a teacher announces that each student in the class will be paired with a partner for a stage fighting project. The teacher demonstrates on Cat, as an example of how a fake punch is, which really involves sound effects. Then she is paired up with Beck. At last, Cat gets tired of Robbie trying to go out with Trina, so she explains to Robbie that you can't just assume that you are dating from a stage kiss. She also explains that you can fake passion through acting, which she demonstrates by kissing him. It doesn't work, as Robbie is now interested in Cat; he asked Cat to meet his parents directly after the kiss. The Birthweek Song In The Birthweek Song, Robbie attempts to teach his inept grandmother how to use the internet. Stressed out with repeated calls from his grandmother, Robbie invites a friend to come to Mamaw Shapiro's house that night, in which Cat accepts. ﻿It turns out that Mamaw openly dislikes Cat, especially her unnatural hair color. She also thinks that Robbie and Cat are dating. Upset with Cat, Mamaw introduces Robbie to Brenda, a shy girl who is apparently more Robbie's "style". At Mamaw's apartment the next night, Robbie brings Cat again. Cat and Mamaw repeatedly argue, causing Robbie to burst with anger on the inside and cut the cord to his Mamaw's computer. Robbie then makes up a lie that the computer company canceled the internet so he and Cat don't have to go to Mamaw's house anymore. After that incident, Robbie grabs Cat's hand and pulls her out of Mamaw's apartment. Jade Dumps Beck Jade Dumps Beck is the first time where Cat is completely absent from an episode. Tori the Zombie In Tori the Zombie, Cat asks Tori if she could turn her face into a terrifying monster so she will not fail her makeup class. With much force, Tori reluctantly agrees. At Tori's house that night, Cat makes a gray monster mask and glues it to Tori's face, using Grizzly Glue, which stated by Trina, "is an industrial cement". With major ferocity, Tori asks what Cat was thinking. It turned out that Cat was caught by the "adorable" little grizzly bear logo on the front of the glue bottle. Trina calls the doctor, and Cat calls the glue company. The doctor doesn't turn out to be a lot of help, but the glue company tells Cat that the solvent isn't sold in stores, but is sold at the factory in Bakersfield. Trina and Cat agree to drive to Bakersfield and pick up the solvent, hoping to get Tori's hideous face back to normal. On the way there, Trina and Cat face many obstacles. For example, being stopped by the police and getting yelled at by Tori. They make things worse by stopping for ice cream, interfering with the time that they got back. Tori eventually doesn't have a choice, and has to start the play with the mask on. Eventually, the girls signal Tori to come offstage. The girls use fiddling knives and the solvent to scrape the mask off Tori's face. Eventually it works, in which Tori goes back onstage. Robarazzi In Robarazzi, Tori and her friends are eating lunch. Cat comes to the table, very enthusiastic about a snow-making machine she got from an airplane catalog called "Sky Store". Cat explains how she got the magazine while visiting her "uncle and uncle" in San Francisco. Cat becomes obsessed with "Sky Store", and buys most of their products. (To see the "Sky Store" known products, see Sky Store.) Someone from Robarazzi taped Cat receiving an order. She received one package when the mailman was supposed to give her two. When she found out the guy was taping her, she got mad and walked away. Near the end of the episode, Beck rips up Cat's "Sky Store" catalog for her own safety. Cat acts very upset, but when Beck, André, and Tori leave, Cat takes a spare catalog out of her backpack. She sees Sinjin and asks if he has a girlfriend, to which he responds 'no', and then she asks if he has a credit card, and when he says he does, Cat suggests that Sinjin calls her sometime. Sinjin responds by excitedly saying he'll go buy a phone. Survival of the Hottest In Survival of the Hottest, a heat wave hits the Los Angeles Area, and the students at Hollywood Arts are looking for a way to cool off. After Robbiereveals that it is a lot cooler in Venice Beach, Beck suggests the gang to head to Venice Beach and volunteers to take everyone there in his Airstream RV, which his father purchased from a rapper named Fat Biscuit. Once there, Cat leaves to find a bathroom, while the rest of the gang stay back to get their beach stuff ready. When they try to leave, the door won't open because a 7,000 pound Class A motor home has been parked right next to it. At first, the gang thinks it's no big deal, since Cat was only going to the restroom, and they think she will come back very soon and let them out. However, after Cat uses the bathroom, she meets a group of hot guys who ask her to hang out. Initially reluctant, she agrees to goof off and hangs around with the guys, unknowingly leaving her friends trapped in the RV. The gang attempts to call Cat's cell phone, but they get no response. When Cat comes back, everyone is relieved and runs out of the R.V. The cooler in Beck's truck is opened, and everyone grabs a water bottle. Cat asks why they didn't open the door, and Beck begins to explain, when they all realize that the van that blocked them had gone away without them knowing it. Wi-Fi in the Sky In Wi-Fi in the Sky, after learning that her flight from San Diego to Los Angeles won't get back to L.A. until 11:14 PM, Tori opens a video chat with André (who is staying at his grandmother's house because of her fear of the changing numbers on her digital clock) and asks if they should work on their script project via video chat. She then adds Cat and Beck when they come online. The assignment is to make a seven-to-ten page script involving a mystery, three characters, and a plot twist. When they get started on the project, Cat soon gets distracted by the video effects they have, such as the rainbow effect. While the rest of the group continues to think of ideas, everyone except Tori eventually gets distracted with the video effects as well. When Cat once again starts playing around with the special effects (changing her face into a cherry pie), Tori finally snaps and yells at her, telling her that she needs to stop getting distracted and acting childish. After saying this, Cat starts to cry and signs off. Beck's Big Break In Beck's Big Break, Tori and Cat go back to the studio to get Beck his job back because he got fired, and encounter Otis, a dumb security guard easily fooled by Cat, and thinking Tori is named Crystal Waters. Also,Robbie has problems with Rex, and Cat suggests Robbie should talk to Lane about his problems. The Great Ping Pong Scam In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Tori asks Robbie, André, and Cat to hang out after school, but they say that they can't because they have ping pong practice. Tori doesn't believe them and insists on joining the team. They tell her she has to talk to Jade, the team captain, who then denies Tori admittance to the team. Lanetries to straighten things out, and after Tori shows them the rules for joining sports teams from TheSlap, she gets her chance to try out. She plays and beats everyone including Cat, but Jade still tells her that she can't join. Cat's New Boyfriend In, Cat's New Boyfriend, The episode starts as Daniel and Tori meet again, and it is revealed that they used to date a year ago. Beck and Jade come by, and learn of Tori and Daniel's past, as well as that he is now dating Cat Valentine. Jade finds this incredibly amusing and tries to make things awkward for Tori. Awkwardness abounds as Tori tells Cat the truth about her and Daniel. Cat, though surprised, is assured by both Tori and Daniel that she shouldn't feel bad about dating Daniel as the two seem to be completely over each other. The next day, Danny appears during lunch at the Asphalt Café. Jade brings up the Kickback, a Saturday night party at Hollywood Arts. Tori's jealousy over Cat and Danny's relationship increases after the two make plans to go to the Kickback together, much to Jade's amusement. Tori also feels envious of Cat after she presents Danny with brownies she has baked. He enjoys Cat's dessert immensely, despite the fact that he told Tori while they were dating that he didn't like brownies (after she presented him with ones she had made). Tori leaves the table with a brownie in her mouth, possibly in jealousy. Tori sees Danny and Cat kissing at the Kickback, and she overreacts by spraying cheese on them. She runs off, humiliated. Tori goes to apologize to both Cat and Danny, although Danny's apology gets out of hand as Danny and Tori kiss. Cat catches them, and she is shocked at first, then she begins to cry and quickly leaves. Tori keeps trying to talk to Cat in order to explain why she did what she did and to apologize, although Cat is avoiding her. Cat and Tori finally talk, although Tori has to drag her by her foot to the janitor's closet, just to get her to listen. Tori admits that what she did was wrong, and that she didn't do it because she had feelings for Danny but rather because she felt jealous that he and Cat seemed so happy compared to how the two of them had been a year ago. Cat punches Tori after the latter says, "If I were you, I'd punch me right in the face." Cat and Tori make up, however, and Tori isn't hostile towards Cat for hurting her because she believes that she deserved it. Cat takes Tori to the hospital as her nose is bruised badly. Tori has to be X-Rayed, and she and Cat discover that everyone who got their feet "smoothed" are in the hospital, as they've contracted a virus that attacks the nervous system from the fish saliva, which is toxic and full of bacteria. The doctor and nurses, however, agree that everyone's feet are, in fact, very smooth. Freak the Freak Out In Freak the Freak Out, Cat and André are doing a scene in acting class in the Blackbox Theater, but Tori's phone interrupts the scene which Sikowitz finishes. At the end of an acting class, Sikowitz asks for the class to share their plans for the weekend. Sikowitz points out that Robbie has no plans. Robbie scoffs but then admits that he doesn't. Rex says that he will be "partying'" with a couple of Northridge girls. Cat tells everyone (despite bored looks on her classmates' faces) that she and Jade are going to a new karaoke club in Los Feliz, Karaoke Dokie, since they have singing competitions on weekends. At the Karaoke contest, Cat and Jade bring Beck and André with them. When Jade steps away to get a soda, two girls, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, flirt with Beck and André. When Jade shows up, Hayley and Tara refuse to back down. Tara points out André's Hollywood Arts jacket, which Hayley calls a "school for wannabes". They challenge Cat and Jade to a sing-off. Hayley and Tara are up first and sing Number One by Ginger Fox, and it's shown that they're not particularly talented singers. Cat and Jade sing Give It Up next, and make their school proud by showing off how well they can sing in comparison to Hayley and Tara. The crowd enjoys Cat and Jade's song more, but when the owner of the karaoke club comes out to announce the winner, Hayley and Tara win. It's revealed that Hayley and Tara won because the karaoke club owner is Hayley's dad. Beck, Jade, André, and Cat all try to challenge his opinion, but even with other crowd members booing his call, it only results in Cat and Jade being banned from ever singing there again. The gang, furious, declare that they're leaving immediately...but not without finishing their food. Furious that Hayley and Tara cheated, Jade makes up a scheme involving Tori. The next day, the girls leave André, Beck, and Robbie to take care of Trina, and get their plan underway. Jade and Cat show up while Hayley and Tara are singing "Hate Me Love Me" by Ginger Fox. They bet Hayley and Tara that anyone in the place could impress the audience more, so Hayley and Tara picks a hideous girl named Louise Nordoff to compete against (who is actually Tori in disguise), thinking that this "Ugly Betty" will lose easily. If Hayley and Tara win, they get to make out with Beck, and if they lose, they have to take care of Trina, whom Cat and Jade know will be torture to work with. However, Tori surprises everyone (apart from Cat and Jade, who know about the plan), especially Hayley and Tara, by taking off her ugly girl disguise and revealing her true self, including her song Freak the Freak Out. The audience loved Tori more than Hayley and Tara. Rex Dies In Rex Dies, at the hospital, Jade told Cat to talk to the receptionist. She does as Jade says and ends up in the mental ward, as the receptionist believes she's crazy. One of the doctors then says they should call in a specialist when Cat scratches her nose with her feet. The Diddly-Bops In The Diddly-Bops, Cat is part of The Diddly-Bops. Wok Star In Wok Star, Cat is the lead role in Jade's play. The Wood In The Wood, Cat is absent. A Film by Dales Squires In A Film by Dale Squires, a popular film director, Dale Squires, comes to Hollywood Arts to direct a short film. The gang and some other students at the school get the opportunity to direct a short film with Dale. They convert a one-act play Beckwrote into the script for the movie. Jade, Cat, and Beck act in the movie, while Torihelps direct it, and André edits it. They film the movie at Tori's house. During the filming, Dale Squires does not do any of the work. He constantly shows up late, and ignores everyone, simply playing with his laptop, snacking, and chatting on his phone. When the movie premieres, it is a big hit. The gang discovers that Dale takes all the credit. They go to the McMurphy show, and André's cousin is supposed to act and ruin his image. But right before that he gives everyone credit. They feel bad and try to stop her, but André's cousin proves him as a cheater. They feel bad and leave for waffles. Sleepover at Sikowitz's In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Sikowitz hosts a sleepover party so that the kids can learn about method acting. Whoever breaks character before the next morning is immediately eliminated from the party and is banished from his house forever. The students choose each others characters for them. Cat's persona (created by Beck) works as an 80's comedian who's very annoying. Sikowitz's nephew Jason then enters from another room, and Tori (in character, a police officer obsessed with Raisin Bran that wears a lot of red lipstick) flirts with him. When Jason mentions he'll be going to the Moxi to see a movie with his friends, Cat breaks character voluntarily in order to go with him. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Vega are trying to celebrate their anniversary by watching a sad and romantic movie, but are interrupted by all the eliminated students (first Robbie, then Cat and Jason, thenAndré, then Jade), all of whom, for reasons unknown, find the film super hilarious. Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega (2010–present: Best Friend) Tori and Cat are very good friends, and Cat is the first girl to ever meet Tori (even saying "Oh my gosh!" excitedly), though she runs away shortly after meeting her. Cat showed signs of worrying for Tori when Jade spilled coffee on her. On TheSlap, Cat posted a picture of Tori5 named "MY BFF TORI" in her picture category Cat's Day at the Beach and captioned it saying "Tori was so excited to see me, she put her unusually long arm up in the air. LOL. JK, Tori." Cat has also slept over at Tori's house and has hugged her there in a TheSlap video. Tori is also the only person that Cat has punched in the show and she felt bad afterwards. André Harris (2008–present: Good Friend) André seems to be good friends with Cat. He is very nice to her and takes up for her if the others don't seem to want to. He calls her "little red" because of her red hair which André Harris seems to be amused by. In Survival of the Hottest, when she finally gets them out of the RV, André picks her up excitedly. Also, the two are seen in a video on TheSlap where Sikowitz ambushes them at lunch with a Drive-by Acting Exercise. The two are also seen to be hanging out with Tori the most in the show. (See: Candré) Robbie Shapiro (2008–present: Very Close Friend) Cat and Robbie are close friends. However, Rex doesn't seem to like her, which causes Cat to get upset as well as receiving constant apologies from Robbie. In fact, Cat seems to be the only girl that Rex has yet to have hit on. In the episode Stage Fighting, she tried to prove to Robbie his stage kiss withTrina was only acting. When he doesn't believe her, she stage kisses him, and he asks her to meet his parents. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Robbie was the first one she told her joke to, even though she could've chosen to tell someone else. In The Birthweek Song, she goes with Robbie to his grandma's house. Jade West (2008-present: Best Friend) Cat and Jade are best friends. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile and more patient towards Cat than towards most people (even though she did once say "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is which button do I push?!" and tells her she's "screwed up"). Cat is not as easily offended by Jade (although in Rex Dies, Jade makes a death threat to Cat saying "If someone fell of this cat-walk and hit the floor really hard do you think they'd live?") Jade is kinder towards Cat, while Cat is much less sensitive around Jade, and actually seems to adore her. They seem to love each other like sisters. In Freak the Freak Out, they sang the song "Give It Up" together. They were also seen dancing very closely to one another (with almost exactly the same choreography) while singing. Beck Oliver (2008–present: Good Friend) Even though they are quite opposite, Cat seems to be somewhat good friends to Beck. They've never shown any dislike towards each other. In Robarazzi, Cat grabs Beck's leg to show him the new device she got from the Sky Store, and he didn't mind much. In Survival of the Hottest, after Cat opens the RV, Beck gives her a small kiss on the head. Beck and Cat kissed in A Film by Dale Squires for the short film they were making. Also, because she and Cat are best friends, Beck's girlfriend, Jade, has never once shown any signs of jealousy when Beck and Cat are shown together. Trina Vega (2010–present: Good Friend) Trina and Cat never really interacted with each other until "Tori the Zombie", when Cat applies glue to Tori's face causing the two of them to drive to the company to buy the solvent for removal. They sing a song, but Cat skips a line because she thinks it's inappropriate. They go to Freezy Queen to get ice cream, causing them to arrive late to Tori's show. They are considered good friends. Trina even asked for her phone number in Survival of the Hottest to call her when she left to go use the bathroom and hugs her when she gets them out, a hint that she cares for her. Also, on TheSlap, Cat posted pictures of Trina even though Trina told her not to. (See: Catrina) Erwin Sikowitz (2008-present: Teacher) Sikowitz is Cat's acting teacher. In "Pilot" he gives her a piece of candy to relive her of her anger. In The Bird Scene, Sikowitz hits Cat in the face with a ball for an acting challenge. Then, Cat comes back to ask a question, and he hits her again, saying (to Tori), "We'll never know her question." Sikowitz seems to dislike Cat, in a way that she annoys him. Though he truely seems to care about all of his students. Cat supports Sikowitz when he is singing "Number One" at Karaoke Dokie. (Freak the Freak Out) Later, in The Diddly-Bops, Sikowitz is very happy that Rex tells Cat to shut up after singing about the Wagafuffles. In Cat's costume design class she makes a costume to look like Sikowitz. In her costume, when she sees him, she imitates him. (See: Cikowitz) Cat's PearProducts * Pink PearPhone XT * Pink PearPad 2 * Pink PearBook 4 Songs Duets Season One Give It Up (withJade) (Freak the Freak Out) Solos in a Group Number Unreleased Songs Season One Five Fingaz To the Face (withTrina) (Tori the Zombie) TheSlap * Strangers on a Bus ** Singer: Robbie ** Back Up With: 'Jade Trivia * In "Survival of the Hottest", André states that Cat weighs "only, like, 90 pounds". He might have been exaggerating, but considering her height of 5'1" (1.55 m), this may not be too much of a stretch. * It has been stated twice that Cat is bipolar. * The first known product she bought from SkyStore was a fake (and poisonous) snow-making machine. Other products she has purchased include the Ball Freshener, The World's Most Powerful Portable Juicer, and The World's Thinnest Tennis Racket, among others. * Cat breaks character in Cell Block when she smiles a little after the gang stops her from using her phone. * She still eats baby food, much like Quinn in Zoey 101, another Schneider Production, who is also considered weird. * She enjoys Sunday afternoon naps. * On TheSlap.com, Cat reveals that she enjoys to be tickled. * She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. Ironically, the actress portraying her, Ariana Grande, is allergic to cats. * Cat has naturally curly hair, as revealed in the Pilot. Also, Ariana Grande has naturally curly hair. * Like Ariana Grande, the girl who portrays Cat, Cat has also dyed her hair. Cat has never said it is a natural color, and she didn't protest when Sikowitz called her "synthetically red-headed" (Helen Back Again). * In the episode Robarazzi, it is hinted that two of her uncles are gay when she says, "I went to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco." This was mentioned by Dan Schneider on his blog, but people can look at it in another way, that is more kid friendly. * She has a cousin and an uncle of the same name: Jesse. * Her screen name is HappyCat. * Her name is short for Caterina, though she says her grandmother is the only one who calls her that. * Her grandmother is said to make really good fudge. * Cat is the ''only main character who has punched someone (Tori) in the face on-screen for real and not as part of a play. (Cat's New Boyfriend) Then she also punched Robbie in the episode April Fools' Blank. * According to her video profile, her favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. And according to a post in the Slap her 'new favorite food is spaghetti. * Cat often mentions her brother. It is implied that he is just as weird as she is, if not weirder. It is also confirmed sometimes how her brother gets injured. She seems to care about him, as she states that she "gets nervous when he eats things that aren't food." * It has not been confirmed yet if Cat only has one brother or more than one brother as she only says "My brother...", which could imply that she has more than one, but refers to them all as "my brother". * Cat refuses to use "dirty" words. (Tori the Zombie) * Cat's hair is the color of red velvet cupcakes. This is because they're one of her favorite food (mentioned on TheSlap). * Cat says in Cat's Random Thoughts that she is allergic to nuts. However, one of her statuses later on TheSlap reads "Almonds are a girl's best friend", which may mean that she is only slightly allergic or is only allergic to certain types of nuts. Or she could really be allergic to almonds, because she was misquoting the phrase, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend," because she didn't know it was "diamonds" instead of "almonds." * Her brother was said to eat many strange things, including her charm bracelet. * She can use her toes to scratch her nose, as seen in Rex Dies. * Cat's catchphrase, "What's that supposed to mean?", often said at the strangest times, was also said by Misty in Moody's Point, a sketch on the Schneider show The Amanda Show. Interestingly, Misty had curly hair, and when Cat first says this she has curly hair. * Cat mentions in The Birthweek Song that she hates helmets. * Cat loves mass texting (A Film by Dale Squires). * In the episode Survival of the Hottest, Cat is shown to have a hot pink bandeau bikini. * Cat says that she loves elderly people, and thinks it's "so cute" how they shake when they pour their juice. * Cat has a talent for knowing people's exact clothing and limb measurements. * She has made herself many outfits for her Costume Design class, including a Sikowitz costume, Little Bo Peep, a spy, and a superhero costume. * Cat posted on her Slap profile that she can not snap her fingers. However, she snaps her fingers when she remembers the name of sweet & sour sauce in Wok Star. It is possible that she learned how to snap her fingers after she made her video profile. * Cat revealed on her Slap profile that she sends an average of 407 text messages per day. * According to her 'Cat Bash' poster, Cat has a crazy neighbor who throws things at people. * In iParty with Victorious, Cat barely talked for the whole episode, and used a talking headband and a special app on her pear phone. This was because her vocal cords weren't working well. For mysterious reasons, though, she was able to sing at the end of the episode. * Cat has a dog, according to Stage Fighting. * Cat's favorite flavor of shaved ice is cherry, according to Survival of the Hottest. * On one of her The Slap video's someone asked what's wrong with her. She said that her parents took her to doctors, and there's a theory that her mom is a competitive breath-holder and she held her breath a lot when she was pregnant with Cat. * Cat (and André) are the only ones to have befriended everyone in the group. * Cat takes every sentence expression literally. For example, iniParty with Victorious Lane told her to type anything on the speechy keen app, she '''did type the word "anything." * Cat has mentioned on TheSlap that she has a French neighbor whose cat she watches. * According to her second Tweet Time with Cat video, her brother hit her with a vase (thinking she was a burglar/intruder) and the blood in her hair inspired her to dye her hair. * Cat's hair has darkened since the first season. It also got a little longer in the second season. * Cat loves the dancing and singing kid's group The Waggafuffles, as seen in The Diddly-Bops. * Her doctor told her she needs therapy. * She enjoys telling stories to old people, as mentioned in TheSlap. * She has four credit cards. * Cat has a hamster named Santa because he is fat. * She mentioned on TheSlap that she is in an relationship, but however, he has never been seen on Victorious or ever mentioned (except once on TheSlap). * According to Jade, she is a vegan. Although Cat never said "yes" and there were no proof about her being a vegan. She said in the episode A Film by Dale Squires that one time she ate a hamburger, which made her sneeze. But real life, Ariana Grande does not eat meat except for fish, making her a pescetarian. * Cat was absent in two episodes: Jade Dumps Beck and The Wood. Category:Victorious Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Hollywood Arts Students